leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Muramana
Classic= * 20 attack damage (from passive) = ** Total Gold Value = * 2 attack damage (for every ) = * is gold efficient, without its passive . ** Muramana gold efficiency is further increased by |+70g}} for every obtained from other sources. }} Built from automatically transforms into this item upon fully charging (750 bonus mana). |-|Quick Charge= * 20 attack damage (from passive) = ** Total Gold Value = * 2 attack damage (for every ) = * is gold efficient, without its passive . ** Muramana gold efficiency is further increased by |+70g}} for every obtained from other sources. }} Built from automatically transforms into this item upon fully charging (750 bonus mana). Similar Items Notes * grants a total of }} by itself. * It takes uses of the unique passive to deactivate itself provided no mana is gained or expended in other means. * on and requires mana expenditure in order to charge, making it normally impossible for manaless champions to charge either of those and obtain . ** Manaless champions can charge through basic attacks, until it upgrades to to . *** The passive will have no effect whatsoever, and will apply but deal no damage. * Multiple component spells which are calculated as abilities, such as , will proc multiple times. * On-hit abilities will trigger damage twice. The reason for this is is triggered once as an on-hit effect, and once as an on-ability effect. Same happens for on-trigger effects (i.e. and ). * Single-target item actives like and also apply . * applies bonus on each bolt. * While unspecified in the in-game description, the item does not trigger on single target abilities, such as , or non-damaging abilities such as . Trivia * The name Muramana seems to be based on , a sword made by a famous Japanese swordsmith. * Muramana was the first item to have an ability toggle (now known as its second passive, Shock). ** The ability toggle could be a reconstruction of the old passive of . * Prior to V3.03, would trigger the damage on each attack while active. * The version is also used on the Crystal Scar during Rotating Game Modes. Patch history Tooltip now mentions "Limited to 1 Tear item". ;V9.6 * Can now only purchase one item. ;V7.17 * Now correctly refunds . ;V6.9 * Mana regeneration reduced to 0% from 25%. * Refunds . ;V6.4 * Toggle effect changed into a second passive. ** Passive is disabled while below . Bonus damage only triggers versus champions. ;V6.3 * Crystal Scar version disabled. ;V3.8 * Now upgrades out of . ;V3.5 (Balance update) * Toggle damage changed to physical from magic. ;V1.0.0.152 Added * Builds from when the Mana Charge passive is at 750 mana. * +1000 mana. * +20 attack Damage. * +7 mana regen per 5 seconds. * Unique Passive – Awe: Gain Attack Damage equal to 2% of your maximum Mana. * Toggle: Your single target spells and attacks consume 3% of your current mana to deal twice the amount as magic damage. }} References cs:Muramana de:Muramana es:Muramana fr:Muramana pl:Muramana ru:Мурамана zh:Muramana Category:Attack damage items Category:Mana items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Transformed items